


All Seeing

by sailboatsupernova



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No!" Parris shouted, pushing the judge away from him as he turned to face the table once again. Danforth stared at him, blinking before frowning. Parris had clapped a hand over his mouth, gripping the table again with the other, trying desperately to keep from sobbing. "I- I am so sorry sir. It's just that this... this is wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys this is it. You don't hear from me for a long time and I come back bearing smut that will most likely get me sent to Hell when I die. This is my life now. Empty ships that no one will ever ship with me. Get used to it.
> 
> Ok, well, first of all I'm going to explain myself for this one (because this sick thing wasn't all my idea for once haha). In my English class we have recently read 'The Crucible' and we had to evaluate Hale, Parris, and Danforth. So me and a friend were in a group and we were discussing the book and she came up with this half-baked (although hilarious) theory as to why Parris whats to kill off all these people- and it was that he is actually gay and all these women have pissed him off in some way. Thus so, this is dedicated to her, and her awesome randomness, even though she may never read this. So yeah, I own nothing but the story, and do please enjoy.

Reverend Parris paced the floor rapidly, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he tried to keep the worry that threatened to rise from the pit of his stomach down. Everything had started falling apart and he was beginning to question his judgement and decisions. Everything that he had once fought for; his position, his home, even his life now seemed to hang by a thread. With an exasperated sigh, he stepped away from the path he was pacing to the wooden table that sat in the middle of the room, pressing his hands against its smooth surface and leaning over it. The burning candle on the nearby mantle skewed his shadow violently as it flickered, and Parris stood, slightly bent over the table, watching the dark figure below him quiver and shake under the light.

He wondered for a moment if the light was looking into his soul, attempting to find and bring out all of his past as well as recent mistakes and faults before he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. There is no point in thinking about such things now. What is done, is done. But he still could not shake the feeling that God was sitting up on his throne in Heaven, glaring down at him with contempt. Parris quickly forced those thoughts from his mind as well. He had more important things to worry about- starting with how he was going to replace the gold Abigail had stolen from him.

A frown stretched across his thin lips as he thought of his runaway niece. All of this had started with her and Tituba- damn that witched woman for teaching Abigail such unholy things. Another pang of guilt shot through him and he closed his eyes, fighting down the terrified moan that threatened to erupt from his throat. _God is all seeing_ , his cruel brain whispered to him. Parris cursed out loud at the mocking voice, daring it to rise again.

"It is not right that a Reverend must swear, Parris."

Parris gasped and whirled around, gripping the, now behind him, table so hard his knuckles turned white. He sighed and forced himself to relax as Judge Danforth took a step away from the front door of his home and towards him. "A-ah, Judge Danforth, sir. I'm sorry, it is just that the recent events have my nerves a bit frayed," Parris said, letting go of the table and straightening his long cloak as he coughed awkwardly. The judge nodded and continued his approach, moving slowly but with a bit of elegant confidence that his position in the courts allowed him to have.

"Yes, I am not surprised. Finding the Devil at work in your own town would leave anyone in a position such as yourself a bit stressed," Danforth said, stopping a foot in front of the Reverend. Parris nodded in agreement, swallowing hard as the older man seemed to tower over him.

"Of course sir," Parris replied, thanking God that his voice did not quiver. "But, may I ask what you are doing here, Judge?"

Danforth did not speak for a few moments, staring down at Parris with dark, cold eyes. Parris, though, held his ground, fighting the urge to cower before this man. After what seemed like forever Danforth finally blinked, his eyes softening a bit as he did so. "I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. I know these trails have been taxing, especially for yourself."

Parris blushed, averting his eyes as he quietly thanked him. He felt a firm hand grab his chin, pulling him back to look at Danforth. "Don't look away from me," He whispered harshly, sending a small shiver up Parris' spine.

"N-no. Never sir," He whispered back, his hands finding their grip back on the table to keep from grabbing the man in front of him. Danforth let out a hum of satisfaction, rubbing the smooth skin under his hand with his fingertips, allowing a small smile to spread on his face with the soft groan the action earned him. He took a small step towards him, closing the distance between them, moving his other hand to Parris' waist.

"You are so tense Reverend," He murmured, tightening his grip on the other man's hip and taking great pleasure in the way Parris shuddered. "That cannot all be from the trails." He slowly lowered his head, till their lips were only a few centimeters apart. "Perhaps I can relieve you of some of that stress," Danforth whispered as he began slowly lowering his head again, parting his lips slightly as he did so. Parris started up at him, his own lips quivering as warm air from Danforth's mouth washed over his own. He almost accepted him, he was certainly planning on allowing the man to take him- but then that soft voice in the back of his mind spoke up again, whispering quietly.

 _God is all seeing_.

"No!" Parris shouted, pushing the judge away from him as he turned to face the table once again. Danforth stared at him, blinking before frowning. Parris had clapped a hand over his mouth, gripping the table again with the other, trying desperately to keep from sobbing. "I- I am so sorry sir. It's just that this... this is wrong," He said, trembling. He could feel the air shift behind him as Danforth took another step towards him, now pressing his torso against his backside.

A hand pressed against his hip once again and he had to violently fight down the urge to lean backwards into the arms of the broad man. "Is caring about someone you love so wrong, Parris?" He whispered against his ear. Parris shook his head, biting his bottom lip to keep from letting any unwanted noises out. "Then why, Parris, must this be wrong?"

"B-because, sir, this goes beyond simple caring," Parris said with a shiver. "This is blasphemy."

Danforth snorted, a sound that made Parris flinch. "And how, Reverend, is this blasphemy?" Finally the first sob left Parris, the sudden switch from his name to his occupational title making him feel like he was being punished.

"Please sir," He begged, glancing over his shoulder as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't be angry at me."

He heard Danforth sigh from behind him, warm breath ghosting over the back of Parris' neck. "I am not angry at you," Danforth said softly, gently rubbing Parris' waist through the thick clothing he wore. "I am just... why do you say such things now?"

"I-I don't know," Parris admitted, looking down at the floor in shame. "It's just that, everything that is happening- the trials, the accusations, and... I just do not know if it is right in the eyes of God, what we are doing."

"That is not what you said the other night." Danforth whispered and Parris could have sworn that he heard the smile in his voice, as he moved the hand that rested on his hip down to his stomach, his fingertips getting dangerously close to the exact place he was trying to keep them away from. But Parris did not stop the other; instead he just stood there, crying as silently as he could while letting his inner battle of tension and morals continue.

"I know Judge Danforth." Was all he could say to the other, keeping his head slightly bowed in a look of shame.

"Yes." He agreed, massaging his fingers in a circular motion. "Do you remember what else you said that night?"

Parris shivered, moaning softly at the contact, blushing like a young girl with her first love. "Yes sir."

"Good." Danforth whispered huskily, dipping his hand down lower, smiling to himself as Parris arched into the touch, crying out. "So do I, Parris. I remember every word you spoke during that night. I remember how your lips moved and worked as you begged when you lied underneath me. I certainly remember how your lips moved when they worked something other than words."

"S-sir, Danforth please." Parris pleaded, hiding his face with his hands in shame and humiliation. He could feel a stirring where the judge was kneading, and he was silently praying for God to give him strength- any sort of strength. Anything to keep him from becoming aroused t this moment, when it felt like God himself was bearing down at him.

There was a pause and soon Danforth sighed, removing his hand from Parris but not stepping away from him. "I will not force you to do anything you are not comfortable with Parris." He said softly but with conviction. "But at the same time I would like you to not let your fear of the situation at hand cloud your own needs." Parris said nothing and did nothing. He continued to stand with his back towards the other, crying silently to himself, the slight shaking of his shoulders the only thing giving it away. Danforth sighed again. "If you change your mind, Parris," He said, his voice quiet, as if he were talking to a frightened animal. "You know were to find me."

With that, he turned and walked towards the door, leaving the house without another word.

Reverend Parris continued to stand beside the table, left feeling numb and empty, as well as completely unsatisfied. Suddenly, without the honorable Judge Danforth there to protect and hold him, he felt all of his strength give out. He fell to his knees in front of the table, staring off into nothing. The inner fight of desire versus values continued unrelentingly, cruelly.

Finally Parris bowed his head, pressing both of his hands against his face and sobbed loudly into the dim room, the soft glow of the candle on the nearby mantle being his only witness.


End file.
